1. Field
The present embodiments relate to a data processor and to a method, both of which allow controlling the performance of the data processor.
2. Related Art
Data processing equipment (data processor), such as conventional personal computers (PC) or workstations have become more powerful. Nevertheless, application programs, hereinafter also simply called applications, require high performance, so that limitations in terms of computer hardware must still be tolerated. Utilization of the CPU (Central Processing Unit or microprocessor) in computation-intensive applications has limits, for example, the CPU is completely utilized. Utilization of the memory (i.e. RAM) is often completely utilized, and thus necessitates shifting memory to other memory devices, for example, hard drives.
Computation-intensive applications may be, for example, real-time simulations, image processing, or 3D simulations. Medical devices in radiology, for example, X-ray, CT, MR, PET, or ultrasound systems, perform computation-intensive applications. Control of this equipment is usually divided into two main components. One component makes the radiological scans, and another component controls the imaging equipment. Controlling the equipment involves various settings and making the actual images (scans) of a patient.
An essential task of imaging equipment in radiology is making a scan and then the ensuing image construction. Image construction includes the reconstruction of image data from the raw data obtained during the scan. Generally, image construction by reconstruction of image data has the greatest demands, for example, in terms of computer performance. Image construction often completely utilizes both the CPU and RAM. Full-capacity (complete) utilization of the CPU or RAM impairs the function of other applications running on the computer.
Phase delays and prolonged computation times for applications can occur during full-capacity utilization, for example, as in conventional PCs. Full-capacity utilization also affects controlling the scanning of a patient by the imaging equipment, for example, causes unintentionally lengthened exposure times. This leads to an unnecessarily increased radiation exposure for the patient. Repeat exposures are only desired, for example, to achieve the required scanning quality desired. Repeat exposure lead to additional loads on the patient and additional work for the medical personnel.
Comparable problems with more or less grave consequences may occur from overloading the particular computer and in other computation-intensive applications.